


The Night (M)

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: Waited until honeymoon night.
Relationships: RisaNeru
Kudos: 7





	The Night (M)

Neru promised not to give herself away until she gets married. Only, she wasn't expecting to get married, not to a girl. A girl who swooned her by her own calmness, who is soft and gentle. Never has she ever been rough or mad at her. She was Risa, who respected every part of her.

Right from the start, Neru was an innocent girl who wanted to offer herself only when she finally tied the knot. Without any hesitations, Risa agreed to it. When most people wanted to move fast, she wanted it slow.

"Are you willing to wait for me then?"

"You're worth the wait so why wouldn't I?"

\-------

It was the night of their honeymoon, surrounded by nature just how Neru likes. Renting an expensive room cottage with the view of the sea and warm light. From a far distance were bonfires from different places to eat. After a platter of dinner, the two walked hand in hand as they strolled on the beach while the wind hit their faces. Neru had a flower in her hair while leaning her head on Risa's shoulder. Risa kissed her temple softly and they both giggled at each other on the way to their room. The room was spacious with thick white curtains for privacy. Neru headed for the shower first.

Inside the shower, Neru felt nervous. It was their honeymoon which means it is the time. She doesn't know what to do since it will be her first time. She shook her head and light slapped her blushing cheeks from even thinking about it.

'Get a hold of yourself, Neru. Just stay calm.'

She got out of the shower wearing a bathrobe. Risa went inside next and while waiting for Risa, Neru blow dried her hair.

She sat on their bed when she was finished while Risa came out with her hair dry a bit from the towel provided by the room service.

Their eyes locked with each other, Risa's eyes as soft as always for her as she went closer. Risa cupped Neru's cheek and traced circles with her thumb. Neru's heart was beating fast, she wonders what happens next.

Risa kissed Neru's forehead gently, then next her nose. "I won't force you if you're not yet ready."

Neru placed her hands on Risa's shoulders, "Please have me, Risa."

With that, Risa touched her lips with hers. They moved together slowly while their tongues collided with each other. They kept at that pace for a while until Risa trailed kisses on her left jaw, towards her ear, lightly biting it giving Neru a light sigh. Risa went lower on her neck. She wanted to leave marks on it, she wanted to claim Neru as hers. She left 2 hickeys plus one on Neru's collar bones. All the time, Neru squeezed Risa's shoulders as she lightly moaned at the feeling.

Risa wants Neru's first time to be special, she wants it not harsh but slow. She started untying Neru's robe and God how much it made her weak. Neru's body made her want to lose control. It made her distracted. She can't believe how beautiful she is as she left kisses on her bosom.

She lost her mind when Neru started to grasp her hair when she put her left chest into her mouth. Risa wanted to cherish every part of Neru as her right hand massaged the other. Later on she switched but she felt Neru's hands trying to undo her and she let her.

Neru felt so insecure about how she looked but she's comfortable around Risa. Her mind went hazy as she saw Risa's figure without her robe. She truly is perfect. Neru can't believe that a person like this exists and she's married to her.

She felt herself starting to build a tight knot down. She's trying her best to suppress it but Risa kept getting lower on her belly until she felt her lips kissing her inner thigh. Her eyes were tightly shut when she felt her tongue going up and down to where she's sensitive. Her back arched as she felt herself getting tighter and wetter.

Their bodies provided so much heat, they were both sweating. Risa tasted Neru and got addicted to her. She failed to be gentle because she didn't notice that she was already sucking her there which made Neru give a deep sigh. Risa felt Neru's hips moving with her, making it harder for Risa to be gentle. She felt Neru being hard and frustrated that she kept teasing her by rubbing circles making Neru fall into her trap more. She kept rubbing as she kissed Neru's lips for quite a while until Neru bit her lower lip and was frequently responding to her actions.

She knows she wants it already. Risa slowly slid her middle finger inside, trying to clear up her tightness. Neru moaned as she felt it. After that, Risa inserted another. She did it slowly at first but Neru scratched her back and asked for it to be faster. She increased her pace until she felt her arm numb, making Neru scream loudly her name at her. Risa went crazy when she heard it and curled her fingers up and down inside her hard. Neru threw her head back, she dug her nails deeper into Risa's back. She can't explain everything that she's feeling. She's not aware anymore of her surroundings. The tight feeling was slowly... wanting to be released. Risa won't stop until she reaches Neru's limit even if she is getting tired. The beads of sweat on Risa's forehead and the hotness of Neru's cheeks were signs of how they were going at it.

"Ri- Risa- I'm-" Neru can't finish her sentences when she lets out a very loud moan for her. Risa pulled her fingers out and her head went on Neru's lower region as she licked her out.

Both of them laid beside each other, panting. Neru leaned her body on Risa and hugged her waist while they were catching their breaths. She looked up at her wife and kissed her quickly.

"Thank you, Risa. Thank you for waiting for me."

\---------

[I'm actually not good at writing detailed mature stuff, this was only an attempt. Please bear with me.]


End file.
